Wouldn't It Be Wonderful...?
by cremation-alea
Summary: Bascially a love story between Rukawa's new sister and someone really close to him... please R&R!! Tell me what u think!!!
1. Who Are you?

A/N: Hey! I know I HAVE To upload sum chapies on my story, "Change.." But like my comp busted! So I'm on my dad's 4 awhile.. so might as well type sumthin up. Hope ya like it~!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anythin from SD (Sure wish I did!)  
  
  
  
Crossing his arms in disappointment, he sighed and looked at the door.  
  
"So this is where she lives?" He noted as he saw the door slam shut. He shook his head in dismay and disgrace. This wasn't how a guy should act. Especially if she didn't oblige the fact that he had followed her home. Harassment. Sexual Harassment.  
  
'What has the world come to?' He thought a moment brushing passed her door. 'All I want is to get to know her.'  
  
Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, he continued his way down the street. His head hung face down not caring about the passerby's words that came flying at him. Step by step, he walked the path in silence. Disgrace, disgrace. He had scared and hurt her. Not once, not twice, but three times during this passed week. The moment he walked through the door of his new school and the moment he set eyes on her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It didn't annoy him and he didn't care. However, he only cared on how she picturized him. Was he cute? Nice? Rude? Annoying? Scary?  
  
He hadn't the nerve to come up to her throughout his new week at school. He just couldn't walk by her desk, walk by and take one glance into her eyes. There was no way he could ever get to know her. No way.  
  
Wouldn't It Be Wonderful...?  
  
CHAPTER 1: WhO aRe yOu?  
  
By: Alea  
  
"Okaasan! Okaasan!! I'm home!"  
  
She rushed through the room and into the kitchen. There she could smell a lovely fragance lighting the room. She watched her mother a lovely young woman stirring a wooden spoon in a light silver pot. Her mother was a tall but quiet lady. Her eyes a light blue with her short shoulder length hair decorating her face. She turned to meet her lovely daughter.  
  
"Nanami-chan." Her mother's voice was like a lovely melody filling the ears of the innocent. "How was your day?"  
  
After all the fuss in coming here, Nanami would've said horrible. She had to fly from Canada all the way to Kanagawa, Japan this morning and drag herself to school. Her mother had known she was coming here but she hated the purpose of why she had to. Nanami's real mother, Trish, had been smoking since the day Nanami was born. It was amazing how Nanami actually lived through all that without one sign of disability. Trish was sent to the hospital two weeks ago as she had lung and kidney failure and had died there. A week to mourn her death, Nanami was to be sent to an adopting agnecy. Unless a blood relative wanted to keep her. Her father came and took her into his family.  
  
Miyuki had told Nanami that morning in the car as she picked her up, to try to forget the past and move forward. Nanami from then on had to call Nanami, her mother.  
  
"Fine, I guess." Grasping onto her new and heavy bag, she walked up the stairs and calling back to her foster mom, "Thank you, thank you for everything!"  
  
As she entered the spacious room, a tear had escaped the side of her eye as she closed it tightly letting more tears flow down her cheeks.  
  
"I have a family. A mother, father, and now, a brother."  
  
Walking out of the gym from a tireless practice, he looked up at the night sky. Stars filled his mind and the breathless sight of it. As he looked back down towards him, he shut his eyes and began to dream. Dream about the colors and the vibrant sun with his family. Where he felt most at home. And how he had seen the smile on his face that never seemed to show nowadays. He had longed for the days that he could hold fast to his family. However, life doesn't steer one direction nor does it give any right path or have a perfect life. His father had divorced his mother and was forced to live with her. Ever since that day, he despised his father. Not that his father only did that to upset him. But to hurt his mother and to not care of his own son, hurt him. A shot through the heart, through the soul. He would never forgive his father. Never..  
  
"Rukawa-kun?" A hand had been placed upon his shoulder. A warm feeling tingled throught him as he heard the sound of a young girl. "Nii-chan?"  
  
"Nii-chan?" He questioned as he shot open his eyes. "Who the hell areyou?" 


	2. Explanations

CHAPTER 2: ExPlAnAtIoNs  
  
By: Alea  
  
"I'm your sister." She answered smiling at him. He gave her the coldest stare. Which made her feel uncomfrotable near him.  
  
"I don't have siblings." He spat. "You're not my sister."  
  
She felt herself been drawed back. Maybe Okaasan never told him. she took her hand away from his shoulder and walked in front of him.  
  
"Technically, I'm not. I'm not blood, but i'm your step sister!"  
  
He gave her a questioning look. "Nani?"  
  
He was taken back at this. He never knew his step father married someone else. He never knew he had a child. After all, his fatehr was dead. He shook his head.  
  
'Another lie.' He thought as he brushed passed her.  
  
Opening the door, he looked back at her. Her short brown hair with a mixture of gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a long satin night gown with a jacket over her bare shoulders. She was beautiful. But she looked as if she wasn't lying at all. She looked so innocent yet..  
  
"Rukawa-kun, you may not believe me, but I am your sister." She said with a quiet tone as she looked down to one sighed.  
  
He watched her sigh and her look of desperation. If she was lying, she was one helluva actress.  
  
He opened the door wider to show that she was welcome.  
  
"You don't have to open the door you know." She said walking through the door. "I've got keys."  
  
He shut the door. "Keys?!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and giggled. "You sound like you've never heard that name before! Of course I've got keys! Okaasan gave it to me."  
  
"Okaasan?" He inquiered. "You're living my life now?"  
  
She giggled once again. Her laughter was the sound of chimes, bells. Her voice was like a soft melodic tone but sounded so attractive yet scared at time. He placed his bag on the entrance table and walked towards the right to the living room as he sat down slumped on it.  
  
"Well, no. I'm your step sister. So, Okaasan is kind of like my mother too."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Do you always stay quiet?" She asked sitting beside him. "If you're my kinda brother, I'm so opposite from you!"  
  
Smiling, she looked towards him. He didn't make a smile but if you could cover his mouth, and look into his eyes, he was laughing. Laughing inwardly. On the outside, he wore some mask to disguise his feelings.  
  
"You seem like a sister." He replied ignoring the question. "How could you..."  
  
He paused a moment. She could be the only key to finding who his father really was.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes as he didn't take his gaze off of her. She turned away.  
  
"After your parents divorced, your father came to Canada. He worked in the same company as my mother. They didn't get married when my mother gave birth to me..." She took a breath, and sighed trying not to cry once more. "They wanted to get married. And that's when things got screwed up. Yours and my, father died a week later. The week that they were to get wed. And just recently, my mother.. she.."  
  
She burst out crying not caring about the story anymore. Not caring about her brother beside her. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Rukawa sat up and placed an arm around her shoulders and brang her closer.  
  
She sniffled and wiped her blood shot eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's Okay." He mumbled as she buried her face into his shirt.  
  
A moment had passed and he had been reassuring her. But his words had no emphasis even if it had meaning. Every word he spoke was true but seemed to be unbelievable.  
  
"Okaasan told me to tell you that, she'd be back later."  
  
He nodded and got up. "Do you need help moving things?" He spoke softly.  
  
She nodded. "Okaasan went out to buy me a new bed."  
  
She walked behind him as he led the way upstairs to the empty room. He saw the filled boxes and sighed. There were countless boxes that probably stacked all the way to the heavens. But all he did was shrug.  
  
"You sure you want this room?"  
  
She bit her lip and gave him a questioning look. "Well, how many rooms are there that I could use?"  
  
He looked down the long hallway that was carpeted a blue. "Many?"  
  
She giggled. "Well, where should I stay?"  
  
He tried to smile at her. For she was the nicest living creature on earth. Her smile gave him warmth and her prescence changed him.  
  
"Since you're my sister," He began. "Stay next to me."  
  
she grinned and wrapped her arms around his ribs and gave him a soft squeeze. She looked at him and smiled upward at him. She had to look up, he was so much taller than she.  
  
He bent down and picked up four boxes. "Here. I'll show you." 


	3. Aquaintance

Chapter 3: Aquaintance By: Alea  
  
Night turned to day and the new sun rose. It's rays beaming through the window making the shadows cast on the floor. On to Nanami's face. She lay there silent as she rubbed her eyes from tireness. She yawned and stretched onto her back. She shook her head and slowly got up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked about her. She no longer felt tired as she looked about her new room. It seemed like a replica of her old room back in Canada. Except that her table was placed right next to the door, her bookshelf beside it and the rug she stepped upon was supposed to be near the bathroom. Other than that, she was amazed. Her step mother and Rukawa-kun must've spent some time doing this. Walking towards her cupboard, she took out her school uniform and layed it out on her bed. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The cool water dripped onto her ivory skin as she closed her eyes and thought. Thought about how her mother, a real caring soul, took care of her. She remembered herself walking out of the room only to be embraced by her mother. How she loved her smile and the vibrant attitude her mother had as she was at prescence. She could remember the smoke that stank off of her and how she had lots of wrinkles at the age of thirty five. Being fourty two when she had died, Nanami thought she couldn't be worth a thing without her mother. Her mother was basically why she was standing right now and why she even existed. She recalled the face that her mother would give when Nanami walked through the doors of her mansion. Her family acted exactly what the other families in the neighborhood were like. They were not too snobby not too low. They just fitted in 'normally.' A loud knock woke her from her thoughts. "Nanami-chan?" It was Miyuki. Her voice so casual yet so curious. "Yes mother?" Nanami asked as she got out of the shower. "Breakfast is ready. Don't be late for school! I'm going to be.." Nanami opened the door of the bathroom. "It's okay, mom. I'm used to going to school alone. I'm fine." Miyuki crossed her arms. "Look darling, you just came here the morning of yesterday. Now your brother will be sending you off to Ryonan. And he'll be there to pick you up afterschool to bring you to his basketball practice, okay? Anything.." Nanami giggled. "Mother, I'll be fine. Now you go and get ready for work!" With that, Miyuki embraced her new daughter and smiled back at her. "Be careful."  
  
**^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^***^**^*^**^*^*^**^**^*^*^**^**^*^^  
  
"Nii-chan?" Nanami asked as she got to school. "Niichan!" Rukawa shook his head and stood still as he placed his bike beside him. "Yeah?" "You'll be picking me up today?" With a slow nod, he looked down at his bright sister. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way, but, looking at his sister made him feel a strange awkwardness like she, she, shared a certain intrest in him and he did too. Just looking into those emerald eyes made him think, 'She's just my step sister. She's not even blood, she's just like another person.' He couldn't think about it. He couldn't. "Nii-chan?" Her voice had a slight annoyance in it. "Listen,I know you're probably sleeping cause of what mom told me of your 'situation,' but I'll meet you at the gym.. okay? Forget what mom said, I'll find a way there.."  
  
Rukawa stood still for a moment and just lost himself in her eyes. Those eyes meant something, something he couldn't explain.  
  
Shaking his head, he sat on the bike ready to leave. "Be careful." He mumbled. "bye."  
  
"Bye!" Nanami walked towards school grounds and looked behind her shoulder,  
  
"This is going to be a better life, a better family."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Walking into the classroom, she paused. Everyone had stopped their daily actions and sat and stared at her, all except the girls. She hated attention she hated any attention from people she didn't know. It felt strange, weird and unwanting. None of the girls dared to approach her since the morning she arrived. Wherever Nanami walked, girls seemed to talk and give disgusted looks at her. Only one dared to talk to her, Ayumi. She had been the sweetest thing that actually attended Ryonan. She hadn't cared how others seemed to act towards her or towards Nanami. She only cared of what she and Nanami felt and not anyone else.  
  
Nanami held her books against her chest and walked towards the window seat, while every male species looked towards her. "Annoying!" She whispered to herself in disgust. None of them had any respect for her not one single.. At that moment as if on cue, a young man walked through and the room filled with gasping and whispering. Nanami knew how it must've felt.  
  
"Don't you think he's something?" Ayumi whispered as she sat behind Nanami. "I mean, he's so cute! He's the ace of Ryonan."  
  
Nanami looked down the path he was about to walk as she stared in his eyes a moment. It was a beautiful moment, really.  
  
"Ohayo, Nanami-chan." He gazed at her as he gave her a bright smile. "How are you this morning?"  
  
Ayumi fell silent as she watched the two of them. She wasn't jealous nor was she upset, she was stunned to see him so close to her.  
  
Nanami flashed him a sweet smile trying to cover her feelings. "Fine, and you?"  
  
He took a seat next to her. "Tired, really."  
  
The rest of the girls, except Ayumi, glared at Nanami with huge dissappointment and jealousy. Nanami didn't care this time. Who was going to stop her from talking to 'the ace of Ryonan' anyway? "CLASS!"  
  
Except, for Kanzaki-sensei. His classes were the most boring ones ever taught. It may be her second day at school, but she almost fell asleep the first time they met. He was her homeroom teacher. Nonetheless, he probably would put her to sleep right now.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ayumi exclaimed as she walked down the hallway to lunch with Nanami beside her. "He so... talked to you!"  
  
she was so freaked, it looked like her glasses were going to fall off any minute. "Uh... Ayumi, will you calm it already? It's not like it's anything new for you. I mean he's always in your class." She sat down under the trees as she opened her bag for her lunch. "You should be grateful that he did!" Pushing her glasses up, Ayumi sighed. "Well, i've got to go up to the headmaster's office."  
  
Nanami slightly froze at the sound of this. "Nani?!"  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll be back till next class. I have some issues to discuss with him anyway. So I'll see you later."  
  
Nanami looked behind to the canteen. "You expect me to eat alone, like what would happen to me?"  
  
"Later!" Ayumi giggled as she walked off.  
  
Nanami heaved a long breath. Second day of school and she's already having some mishaps with 'friends.' As she thought it again underneath the tree, she shrugged. At least I can have time to myself.  
  
"Eh, Nanami?"  
  
The voice, so very recognizable. So..  
  
"Makoto?" She asked sitting down next to him. "Do you usually sit here?"  
  
He looked behind the tree as he sat. "Sometimes. You lost? Cause the canteen's over there." She giggled covering her mouth with her hand as she did so. "Of course not, silly! How have you been?"  
  
Makoto placed a hand over hers. "I've been great. How's your mother? I mean, I'm sorry to bring that up, I slipped. So sorry."  
  
She gave him a wry smile. "No problem. It's alright, you can bring her name up anytime. But.. I would like to know, why'd you come here?"  
  
Makoto slid his fingers through his beautiful brown hair. "I couldn't stand living with my mother. I decided to move here with my father. After all, he doesn't see me much often."  
  
"I can see what you mean!" He laughed aloud as she joined him. "Sorry. Hehe.. Well, what I meant was, you never brought his name up, like in a conversation or anytime. I've never heard you speak the name 'dad or father.' Afterall, we grew up together."  
  
He took a bit out of his sandwich. "Yeah, I know. I used to despise my old man. I guess I shouldn't have. I thought he left because of my birth. But it was because of how mom treated him and the way she cheated on him. I felt sorry for doing such a thing anyway."  
  
He stood up finishing the rest of his sandwich. "Let's go before the bell rings, I've got Kanzaki-sensei next. He'll kill me if I was to be late."  
  
He held out his hand as she took it.  
  
*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okie? That's the third chapter.... 


	4. Too Strange

Chapter 4: Too strange  
  
"Do ya mind asking me that again?!" A shout frightened passerbys as a young female student stood shouting nearby. "Cos' you can say anything to me, I, for one, can take that BS you're trying to pull!"  
  
The victim shuddered and shivered. Her books nearly to fall, she felt a tear forming on the side of her eye.  
  
"I..I.. I'm not.. not.. trying to do a..anything to you! Let me go!"  
  
The tough female pushed her to the floor, her face a crimson red. "Just lay out of my way, slut!"  
  
"Slut...slut...slut....."  
  
"Slut?" She questioned still trying to stop crying. "Slut?!"  
  
Her enemy had gone. Left her humiliated on the second day of school. She hadn't known who the hell she was and what she had to do with her. All she wanted was the time.  
  
Nanami pulled herself up. No one was there to help her. Of course not. She was the so called, 'slut of the whole school' now. The bystanders laughed and some stood stern to try to ignore the scene. What did she do to deserve this?  
  
Picking her books up, she walked straight ahead through the laughing crowd towards her locker. Her hand slipping around her books as she held on to her bag as well. Further she walked, the less laughter filled the hallway. She felt slightly relieved at that moment, her tears were dry and she knew that right now, she wasn't feeling any pain. "Anything the matter?"  
  
the voice startled her. "Ayumi!"  
  
Her friend smiled, then suddenly, her face fell. She wasn't looking 'fine' like she'd say if Nanami asked.  
  
"I'm alright... What's up?" Nanami seemed worried. Her friend looked troubled, like as if someone..  
  
"My father's hopsitalized. He was.." She paused. Her eyes were covered that moment. Covered so that anyone couldn't see her. "But, he's alive.. that's the good part!"  
  
Nanami grinned as she watched her friend giggle a little. "If it makes you feel better, you can come over.."  
  
"No, I can't." She interruppted as she took off her glasses. "I'm sorry to snap at you like that. But, I'm going to see my father...I hope you understand."  
  
"I understand fully well." She looked at her best friend. She hadn't realized till now that she was out of uniform. Ayumi came to see her. Taken time out of seeing her father just to tell Nanami the news.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see ya when I see ya!" She forced a smile as she put her glasses back on. "Thanks, thanks for being here for me."  
  
With that, she walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She placed her feet onto the ladder and pulled herself up. She hadn't put up a basketball net before. However, since no one was in the court, she figured no one would put it up. Her hands were soar from netball that day and were burning with blisters. But Nanami insisted she put up the net. Slowly, not to hurt or sting her palm, she placed her hand on the ring. Gently and carefully,she weaved the string in and out. Everything seemed to be going fine until the door creaked open. She immediately saw who it was, Sendoh. His beautiful spiked hair that distinguished his face.  
  
"Nami?" He asked politely as he walked towards her. "waht are you doing here?"  
  
Her heart beat quickly, her eyes widened, and her lips quvering, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um..." She pausedd and regained her cool. "I'm... um.. putting up the net."  
  
Smiling as usual, he walked beside the ladder starring in awe at her body.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh! IT's no problem!" She said calmly as she weaved the last strand. She stepped down in a slow manor, making sure she didn't fall and make a fool of herself.  
  
"Og, let me help you." Sendoh offered as he placed his hands on her hips to stable her.  
  
She quivered a bit and felt like she should've fallen.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She stepped off the ladder and swiftly turned around.  
  
He met her emerald gaze. Those eyes, a splender.  
  
"You...You're beautiful." He said aloud. Blushing, she walked straight meeting her shoulder almost with his.  
  
"You are too." She giggled and walked out of the gym.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
She stood at the corner of the gym door counting the seconds of how long sinc she had spent with Sendoh. He may not be everything she wanted, but had a charm and sensibility to him. Which, made him, overall, sexy... She smiled and tried to remember the moment she had with him. The arms that clasped around her waist. The way he held her made her feel so secure like she could fall and he'd be there to catch her.  
  
"Oi!" A shout shook her to reality. Looking down, she saw the orange ball marked with dark black stripes.  
  
Kneeling down, she picked up the basketball and dribbled it. "It's nice."  
  
She complimented before she sent the ball across court. Walking closer to the court, she realized she wasn't the only one there.  
  
"What was I thinking?!" She questioned herself. "Duh! That's what I'm here for! Nii-chan!"  
  
Her mind was elsewhere fascinating Sendoh, her new 'crush'. Shaking those thoughts away, she stabled herself and tried to locare her brother. Around the court, she took glances at the players. "They're not so ugly as I imagined."  
  
She quite liked one, her brother. She didn't know until he turned around showing his face. Blushing, she tried to avoid his gaze for a while.  
  
"How embbaraasing!" She exclaimed in her mind. She then shot a smile at her brother who had stopped practicing the same moment.  
  
"Kaede-kun!" She shouted grabbing his attention to face her. "Kaede!"  
  
He stared at her, the beautiful figure and her bright personality. He was overwhelmed by her prescence that he didn't seem to realize she stood before him. "Kaede-kun?"She asked placeing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
At the same moment, roars of jealosy filled th gym. Shouts from females from every corner.  
  
But Rukawa didn't seem to notice them.  
  
"Nanami, will you sit down?" He asked with his stern face and emotionless accent. "Sit over there."  
  
Pointing towards the seat next to Ayako, she glared at him. "Where's your nice voice?"  
  
He looked at his sister with question trying hard to keep his eyes away from hers. "What?"  
  
"You know, he sweet Kaede? MY nii-chan?"  
  
He placed his hand around her shoulders and forced her to sit next to Ayako.  
  
"Nii-chan!!" She screeched.  
  
With that, the other players paused and dropped their basketballs. A sudden silence filled the air as Nanami looked around. She felt, once again, displeased and uncomfortable. the players just stared at the two as if a spotlight was placed on them. Then in al little while, an elderly man stepped in. But silence did not accompany him. The players and the young ladies who stood by, came to greet the man.  
  
Strangely enough, her brother didn't. He just took one glance at the man, and walked back on court, leaving his sister in wonder and question.  
  
She crossed her arms and looked back at the man and then towards her brother. She couldn't understand how solid, how, isolated he was around others. He hardly spoke a word to anyone.  
  
Curiously, she walked towards her brother. "Who's that?"  
  
Rukawa looked down at his sister then shoe a basket. "Our coach." He mumbled.  
  
"So..." She began, "Why not greet him? As a matter of fact, why not greet anyone?"  
  
Shrugging, he brushed passed her as his hands held the ball.  
  
"Don't want to." He replied looking at her with the same expressionless face that hadn't changed since she arrived. "So, you're talking to me just because you want to." Nanami mentioned with a questioning tone. "I don't get it."  
  
He kept quiet a little as he thrusted the ball into the air.  
  
"I meant, you can talk to me, but then, you don't want to talk to the others. How do you keep a social life?!"  
  
He ran up and caught the ball as she trailed along behind him.  
  
"I don't."  
  
She looked at the roaring cheerleaders and back to her brother.  
  
"How do you get a girlfriend? Or like, those girls to like you when, you just don't have and active social life?"  
  
He paused, then snorted. "Don't ask me, ask them."  
  
Passing the ball to his sister, he felt a sudden urge to bring himself closer towards her. But instead, just watched her recieve the ball as she took a glance at him. The eyes of a pure maiden. HE hadn't felt such a feeling in his entire life. But looking at her made his heart speed, his mind boggle, and his actions left unquestioned. Something about her made him act and do things differently, she made him feel a change in him. A change that will affect himself, and others.  
  
Could it be.. love? 


End file.
